


Day 6 - This Is the Time by Billy Joel

by TeddysHoney



Series: Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Romance, gap attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are supposed to be writing their wedding vows separately. But they're really struggling, and they both need just a little bit of comfort.





	Day 6 - This Is the Time by Billy Joel

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that before you came into my life  
> It was some kind of miracle that I survived  
> Some day we will both look back  
> And have to laugh  
> We lived through a lifetime  
> And the aftermath
> 
> From This Is the Time by Billy Joel

They were trying to write their wedding vows, which was proving to be more difficult than it should have been. Though the wedding wasn't for a few months yet, it was something they both wanted to put a lot of thought into. They'd been through a lot together, and it was hard to pick out what to say.

In separate rooms at Kurt's insistence, they sat, head in hands, thinking about what they wanted to profess. Kurt was struggling. Every time he thought of something he had wanted to touch on, it never seemed intimate enough. He found himself writing then scribbling, filling page after page with scratches that ended up in a wad in the trash can he'd placed at the end of the little table he was writing on.

Blaine, on the other hand, was overwhelmed. There were too many things he wanted to say, too many points that he wanted to hit. He couldn't pick just a few. He loved this man so much that he could spend hours talking about everything that made Kurt perfect, made him the only man he wanted to have and hold for the rest of his life.

So it was that when Kurt finally gave up, almost an hour after they'd begun one rainy Sunday afternoon, he found Blaine sitting at his desk, head pillowed in his arms, tears leaking down his cheeks. “What's wrong?” he asked, concerned, falling onto his knees next to his husband.

“I'm okay. Really,” Blaine tried to reassure him. “I just...have you ever thought about it, Kurt, about how much we've been through?” He swiped at his cheeks roughly with one hand.

Kurt rubbed at his fiancè's arm. “I know,” he soothed. 

“Before I met you,” Blaine went on, looking down at the floor, “Before I met you, I had been bullied so much. I'd been beaten up, forced to leave my school and my friends because of it. I was just learning who I was, and then you came into my life. When I found out that the same thing was happening to you, I didn't feel so alone anymore.” He stopped looking down at Kurt.

“You saved me, too,” Kurt replied. “The first text you ever sent me said, 'Courage.' You made me feel like I could be who I was without being afraid.”

Blaine put out his hands in a silent request for Kurt's. When he held them firmly in his own, he gave them a squeeze. “I honestly don't know how I survived before I met you. You're my strength now, Kurt.” He took one of his hand's from his fiancè for a moment to wipe at his damp cheeks before returning it. “I don't know what I'd do without you,” he whispered.

Kurt gently smoothed his thumbs across Blaine's knuckles. “It's kind of funny,” he started, then paused. “It's kind of funny to think that if we hadn't gone through all of that, been beaten up and broken, that we would never have been together. If you hadn't been forced out of your old school, and I hadn't been forced out of mine, you might have ended up with a boyfriend after the Gap attack, never giving me a second thought.” He chuckled, remembering Blaine's stunt at the Gap so many years before.

Blaine gave a halfhearted smack to Kurt's shoulder. “You promised not to bring that up,” he whined, giving his fiancè his best hurt look.

“I'm sorry,” Kurt said, not really looking sorry at all.

A playful pout formed on Blaine's face. “You're going to write about that in your vows, aren't you?”

Kurt considered nodding; instead, he shook his head, leaning up just enough to peck the tip of Blaine's nose before settling back on his haunches. “If we hadn't been through all of that, we might never have met,” he said, back to being serious. “There's a chance that we might not even be alive right now.” He looked down at the floor, swallowing a lump. That was too much to think about.

Blaine didn't respond for a long time, studying the floor and trying to get the image of a bruised and bleeding Kurt, lying in a hospital bed, out of his head. Finally, he spoke, voice scratchy. “Courage. I sent you that word in your first text because it's what I wish someone would have told me. And, I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“Knew you were special, somebody I wanted to be near for the rest of my life. I was just too clueless to know that what I was feeling was love.” He chuckled. “I really should have known, looking back. I was kind of foolish.”

“You were, but I love you anyway,” Kurt replied, moving a hand to his fiancè's face. Cupping his cheek, he guided his eyes until they were looking into his own. Smiling, he said, “I love you anyway, and that's why we're doing this. That's why we're getting married. Because despite everything that we've been through, we give each other courage. We are there for one another. And no matter what we face, we will always make it through together.”

Both of them were quiet for a while, just enjoying the others' company. Eventually, Blaine broke the silence with a laugh that bubbled up from deep within his chest.

“What?” Kurt asked, eyes searching his.

“I think we just said our vows. And we didn't even write them down.” He continued to laugh, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling in the perfect way that they did.

Kurt chuckled along with him. “You know, maybe writing our vows separately was a silly idea.”

“Maybe,” Blaine agreed. “Will you help me, Mr. Hummel?” He grabbed the pencil he'd been using and a blank piece of paper. “Can we write our vows together?”

“I'm writing,” Kurt replied, grabbing the pencil and paper away from Blaine. 

“Fine,” Blaine agreed, leaning down to Kurt's level and pulling him into a deep kiss. “You write, and I'll be the supportive fiancè.”


End file.
